Lust
by RabidAnimeGurl
Summary: A strange girl seeks out Sesshoumaru and tries to convince him that she is everything he's never known he wanted or needed. How does she plan to proove it to him and how does he react? Onegai, rr!
1. The Rosaries

Alrighty folks, I worked on this little story with a friend of mine.  It was originally just for kicks so I can kind of get in tune with Sesshoumaru's personality as I wanted my Sesshy fics to be as in character as possible.  But a while ago I got it in my head to post it on fanfiction.net just to see how it is received.  Though mostly pointless, we were trying to see if Sesshoumaru really would fall for a human and this is what we came up with.  Hope you enjoy. One more thing - Sesshoumaru has two arms in this story. =)

(-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-)

Darkness was so much more soothing than the light.  It provided a sort of haven for many, enabled them to hid from the dangers that lurked in the darkness.  Despite that, it was mostly a time where silence ruled but for a few strangled screams every now and then.  And Sesshoumaru enjoyed silence, especially when the darkness reflected his mood.  At the moment, he didn't particularly care for the restlessness among demons recently as they seemed to believe they could stand any chance against him.  And so he sat in the bowels of a dark cave, wishing that darkness would conquer the light quickly.  He was content with his false darkness and silence. 

How he missed the silence when it was broken.

His demon hearing picked up footsteps trudging loudly towards the cave.  He was quickly annoyed with whom ever it was for it's obvious disregard for quiet.  But he was further annoyed when he heard the squeals of his servant Jaken.

Jaken let out another squeal as he was dragged unmercifully into a rock.  Try as he might, his kicking fit did nothing to release him from the hold of his tormentor.  His body twitched in annoyance at the sound of its voice.

"He had best be here or you will regret your mistake..."

Sesshoumaru turned away from the cave entrance and closed his eyes to fight back the wave of anger. _Jaken, have you sold me out again? You will have a number of things to regret,_ he thought to himself.   _And to a…human…female…_

            Had his nose not detected her obvious scent, the silhouette she cast as she stepped into the cave entrance would have given her away.            She easily held Jaken a few inches from the ground as he kicked and squeal more than he had when he was being dragged.  

            "Lord Sesshoumaru…at last we meet.  I believe this belongs to you." Her voice dripped with humor as she tossed Jaken inside the cave, affectively landing him only a few inches from his master.

He turned his head slightly, sparing Jaken a quick glance that had him sputtering excuses.  "Silence, I will deal with you later, get out of my sight."   He was gone in an instant, presumably to look for his missing staff.   "Who are you?"

Pleased that he asked, she spoke slowly, allowing her words to seep in. "I am everything you have never known you wanted or needed...." Her let a wicked grace her lips as she crossed her arms over her stomach.  "…that is, besides Tetsusaiga."

Hearing Tetsusaiga had Sesshoumaru paying closer attention and turning slightly.  "Do you have an offer to make?"

In an effort to restrain from rolling her eyes, she twitched slightly as she tried to calm her anger.  All you care about is that damn sword…I have no offer that has anything to do with Tetsusaiga, just talking about it bores me.

Unconcerned again, he turned away.  "What is it you want from me?"

She let out a small laugh and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  "So funny that you should ask.  I…..want…..you..."

 Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  "Your words are meaningless and you are intruding.   Leave now or regret it.

Unconcerned with his threat, she smiled.  "No."

"You obviously know who I am, do not be insolent, you have already worn out your welcome."  He rose to his feet, keeping his back to her in a silent dare for her to attack.  It would give him that much more pleasure in killing her.  

"I know exactly who you are…it is the reason why I want you."  She lifted a hand and a small circle of light appeared above her palm.  It dispersed and formed a neat circle around his neck, faded and turned into a rosary.  She dared now to enter the cave and took a seat on a rock.  "Poor Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't be so tense if you would just enjoy yourself with a woman every now and then…But I hope to fix that for you."

              Sesshoumaru glanced down for a brief second before turning around sharply.  "Of all the presumptuous –"  He cut himself off upon beholding the woman before him.  

            She sat with her legs together and tucked around the rock, looking a slight bit willowy.    Her yellow kimono stood seemed to pulse like the sun itself, almost blinding him to the small discreet blue flowers decorated over it.  The blue obi was tied loosely, allowing a teasing view of her breast, especially from his standing position.  She had eyes he hadn't expected a human to have, he almost couldn't describe his misty hazel color.  But they complimented her noble looking face and wavy black hair.  

He resisted the urge to blink and raised his hand as he spoke, cracking his knuckles for good measure.  "You're in over your head, human.  I'll show you how dangerous it is to cross me."

Unaffected by his obvious threat, she stared at him the way he would anyone he came across.  "I live for danger, don't you?"

Light from outside the cave reflected off his eyes as he tilted his head every so slightly to the side, wondering just who the hell this woman thought she was.  "You and I are NOTHING alike."  Sesshoumaru drew his hand back, sparking an energy coil to life at his fingertip.  "The end is now, but do not fear for I am capable of mercy. If you beg my forgiveness now, I will make sure it is quick."

The girl blinked, a little thrown off course.  "Forgive me, but you are extremely sexy when you've become angered. I'm sure you'll just hate me for this but…", she hesitated for a moment. "Down." With the dog-like command, she watched with small regret as the rosary around Sesshoumaru's neck was activated and he fell to his knees, unable to move from that position.  Rising, she walked over to him, knelt before him so they were eye to eye.  "You'll be stuck that way for a minute or so, I forget exactly how long.... But surely this is not enough to make you want me...You're going to make this difficult aren't you? The other rosary might not make you respond as I hope it will."  

His eyes shot fire into hers, answering the question even before he spoke to do so. "You will suffer a fate worse than a thousand deaths."

She frowned and let out a sigh as she brought her finger under his chin, her hand glowing once again.  "I suppose this is your fate for being so gorgeous."  Another rosary appeared when the light faded.

He twitched both his claws, hoping it was a sign the spell was about to wear off.  "You cannot keep me like this forever. No matter how many spells you weave. I am Sesshoumaru... I will NOT be contained by a.. a ..", he spit the word out at her. "A human."

She spoke softly, stared at him intensively.  "Tell me, what shall you do to mean when the spell wears off?"

He shot daggers at her with his eyes at such a stupid question.  "My mind is overwhelmed with thoughts of how I shall make your every day a living hell."

She shrugged and turned away to walk back to her rock.  "Let the torture begin."  And she sat.   

He said nothing as he lowered his head, said nothing as the rush of power flowed through him and his eyes slightly turned blood red.  He moved quickly and suddenly, knowing that as the air rushes past her as she sensed his presence behind her, his kneeling image would be nothing more but a shadow.  When she only sighed, he resisted the urge to slice her in half.  

With one move he swooped up her hair in one hand and pulled it roughly so she leaned forward.  With his other he placed his claws on her neck, allowing a finger to move up and down as he once again barely resisted the urge to kill her.  "Foolish human, you have lost.  Even with your spell, drawing me down into that position again will cause your own death. Remove this accursed thing at once."

            Defiant as ever, she shivered slightly and held her position.  "I will not.  Shall I show you what the other accursed thing can do? Yes, I shall.  Lust." The rosary glowed, issued the command.  

The look of confusion flashed over his face before it quickly disappeared as something soared through his body, causing to inhale sharply.  He could barely register what he was doing as one hand began to comb through the girls hair and the other trailed gently up and down her back.  "What…what is this?  What have you..."

            "Shhh…don't think just lust." She said it again purposefully to make feel more and think less.  

"What…"  He untangled his hand from her hair and let it dip under the loose obi to caress her stomach.  His breath came out in shallow gasps as he and his vision blurred as he tried to figure out why he wanted to convince himself to stop.  But his hand moved farther up her body and gripped her breast lightly.  When she shuddered as his thumb brushed over her nipple, he leaned down, his lips lightly grazing her neck, in an effort to stop himself again.  

This was what she wanted.  There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to feel Sesshoumaru's hands on her body.  But she slid out of his grip and turned to face him as she placed her hands on his arms. She really didn't believe what she was about to do.   "Lord Sesshoumaru...I've wanted you since I found out who you are. But we shall see later just what you are capable of." She quickly got to her feet, backing away as he reached for her and uttered the command he hated.  "Down!" And she ran from the cave, yelling the command as loudly as she could so that she could escape.  

The command quickly snapped Sesshoumaru out of his reverie.  But his body shook as he was held in a kneeling position, his hands itching to touch again.  He struggled to catch his breath as he waited for both spells to wear off.  Then he sped off quickly, sniffing the air for a trace of her scent.  He stopped abruptly by the river where it ended.  He jumped across it, walked on to see if he could catch her scent again.  Then he walked back to the river, destroying everything he passed.

He let out a low and menacing growl. "That woman…where could she be?…I must find her…and figure out what she did to me." Sesshoumaru looked down at his betraying hands. "That feeling…it was some kind of spell…"

(-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-)

She let the river be her guide.  She would never have escaped Sesshoumaru on foot so she gave herself to the river.  She had already planned this escape route before she came, anticipating the danger of angering the great youkai.  So she jumped in without a moments hesitation and held her breath as the river carried her down stream.  She was glad that the water was traveling so quickly, providing her with a much smoother escape.  She let it carry her past her hideout then got out and ran until she came back full circle to the river.  Then ran quickly up stream, her feet pounding in the water, until she reached the area by her hideout.

She lit a fire outside the mouth of the cave and stripped her clothing, hiding them inside the cave.  She hoped that her long journey in the water had done well to make it difficult for Sesshoumaru to find her.  She dressed, questioning the feelings aroused from her encounter with Sesshoumaru.  The spell had worked better than she had planned but she was suddenly very unsure of what she was doing. 

She wanted Sesshoumaru…wanting him to want her.  But it was the spell that invoked his feelings.  He had not reacted on his free will and she didn't have the heart to take advantage of him.   

It was just that thinking that got her into trouble.

She didn't consider that Sesshoumaru would find her, so she headed to a nearby village in hopes of losing herself amongst the villagers.  She would regret later that she wasn't as heartless as she needed to bed.  If she had been, Sesshoumaru would not have found her so soon.

But Sesshoumaru hid in the distance, watching her with eyes that should not have been as blood red as they were.  He held Jaken as the girl had earlier, but with a fierce grip that had Jaken screaming so loudly he was surprised she didn't hear him.  But he dropped him unceremoniously to the ground once he got control of his anger again.  "Capture her and gag her, then bring her to me…and…do try to be discreet." 

He watched as Jaken made a poor attempt to sneak on that girl.  _Depending on that fool, _Sesshoumaru thought to himself_, this woman has truly destroyed my dignity.  _Luckily, she was too far gone in her thoughts to notice Jaken until he was too late.  

She turned at a sound and froze, looking around for an escape as well as Sesshoumaru.  She sent Jaken a threatening glare.  "What do you want fool? Surely you do not believe you can get revenge for what I did to you. Demon or not, you are no match for me."

Fearing for his life, Jaken quickly followed his directions and took out an urn and uncapped it without hesitation.  "This is a special gift from Sesshoumaru-sama…with his regards..." The sleep inducing gas in the urn quickly surrounded them and its affects were revealed.

She coughed and covered her mouth, wishing her weak legs would carry her away from the fumes.  "Bastard…" Then everything went black.

Jaken quickly made is way to the girl, prodding her once or twice with his staff to make sure she was out.   Satisfied, he tightly gagged her, enabling her to speak when she awoke.  Then he called forth one of Sesshoumaru's demons and ordered it to carry the girl to the cave his lord was already headed for.  

(-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-)

Her eyes opened slowly and she took a moment to register where she was.  Her body shivered as she realized the lay on the cold and damp ground.  It seeped into her skin even through her kimono.  Her head pounded and she brought a hand to hear head as if to stop it.  Then, slowly and cautiously, she sat up, remembering what had happened.  She took no time in finding out whether Sesshoumaru was present or not, she needed to speak if she wanted to live.  So she lifted her hands quickly to remove the gag, even though she saw dust fly up in front of her, and let out a stifled sound of shock as a hand grasped hers roughly.

"I don't recall giving you permission to move."

She froze, knowing there was nothing she could do.  Punishment…death.  It was inevitable.

But Sesshoumaru lets a clawed finger trace down the middle of her back slowly, biting every so slightly into the fabric of her kimono. "You have provided me with a bit of amusement for a human...  it is fortunate for you that I am not usually entertained..." The sight of her blood warmed his own as did the fear he smelt from her.  "You have been a worthy diversion, but also a great nuisance..." He turned her to face him.

"I must admit, you had me perplexed with this ..", he fingered the rosaries around his neck as if considering what to do about them.  "…parlor trick...at first...However, given the chance, I can easily deal with them."

Her eyes widened in surprise as the two fingers of his left hand began to glow.  Sparks began to fly as his and the rosary's powers collided.  She knew that if this went on to much longer, the rosaries would break and she would never escape with her life.  Quickly, she closed her eyes and said an incantation in her head in hopes of making it hold longer.  Pleased with herself, she looked up at him, met his eyes, and sent him a mischievous smile.  

Curious, Sesshoumaru tilted his head at her expression and increased his assault on the rosary.  "How strange that you have such a confident look given your predicament."  When her expression only brightened, he narrowed his eyes.  "Deriding me in your position, quite a strong spirit you have.  I will not tolerate your disrespect for much longer."

            She stared at him dispassionately as she watched him destroy her rosaries.  She tried to anticipate what he would do next, but found he was acting rather strangely.  Though grateful, she was surprised she was still alive.  Why hadn't Sesshoumaru killed her on the spot instead or bring her back here?  But she assumed he had a point to make.  No one could bind him; no one would make him to do his or her will.  He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. 

            Since she already knew all that, she merely stared and waited.

            When he broke the first rosary a smile played across his lips.  She blinked in surprise, slightly startled to see him smile.  But she waited and watched until the rosary he removed replaced itself.  Then it was her turn to smile.

Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow. Better and better...however..." He brought the rosary around her neck, tightened it viciously and slowly pulled her down so that her face nearly touched her knees.  "It is your turn to get down. I have ceased to be amused by your tricks."  He ran his claw down her back again, would keep doing so until the wounds opened up enough for her to slowly bleed to death.   "You have interested me, but I did not bring you back here to waste my time battling a human.  You will be punished or perhaps rewarded, for your actions."

            Knowing it would be useless, she didn't bother to try to pry the rosary from her neck.  She grabbed his sides in a plea as she felt the rosary and gag choke her.  She could barely breathe, could barely see him as everything began to blur and the world threatened to turn black.

            "Don't pass out just yet." He loosened the rosary, but kept it around her neck. "Your torture is far from over." 

            When everything around her continued to spin, she tightened her grip on his sides, causing him to raise an eyebrow.  Then she placed her hands on his shoulders, quickly yanked him to her, pulled him close enough to wrap her arms around his neck, and managed to force herself on his lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Sesshoumaru, too shocked and confused to stop what she had done, sat there, hoping his body would not react.  "You are a confusing being, woman."  When he made a small attempt to loosen her arms, she only held on to him tighter and buried her face into his fluffy.  (A/N: Mwhahah…it's not a tail…lets just call it fluffy…)

She was too close to him.  He could feel every curve of her body.  Worse yet, her hair had fallen to the side and exposed the flesh he cut on her back.  Her blood mixed with her odd and sweet scent, enticing him to lick it clean.  Her chest was still moving quickly up and down in an attempt to return her breathing to normal.  But as it did, her felt her body relax on top of his, felt her cling closer to him, smelt her, could nearly taste her, his eyes glossed over slightly.  

"You….", he gripped her shoulders. "More of your magic?"

            She looked up at him, eyes full of confusion and fear.  When he lifted his hand, she quickly dropped her face down, assuming he meant to strike her.      

            But his hand rested a top of her head and slid down slowly over her back.  He felt the blood on his hand, resisted the nerve to bring it to his mouth for a taste.  Then he knelt down, his head slightly pressed to her shoulder as he inhaled deeply.  He couldn't tell where the scent originated from, but it drove him mad.  But he knew it was madness that led his hands further down his back.  It was madness that had them opening and closing over the tie of her obi. 

            He gripped her sides roughly, fought the need to taste her flesh.  "I..will kill you.. before...Your tricks...will not work on me...I..am stronger.. than this..."

            When his body trembled, she lifted her hands and successfully removed the gag.  Dropping it to the side, she placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's cheek, lifted his face so their eyes met.   His eyes were filled with unwanted lust and she hadn't even spoken the command.  Though not quite steady herself, she settled down and held his gaze.  Slowly, his eyes began to clear and the trembling stopped.  To test them both, she brushed her lips quickly over his.

"Tell me... that smell....What is it?"

"Jasmine....mixed with ginger...."

Considering this, Sesshoumaru le his fingers running behind her head and through her hair. He stared at her in silence for many moments until her felt her grow nervous. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It is much better than smelling like dirt as I spend most of my time traveling."  Avoiding eye contact, she directed her attention to a spot in the distance.

Distracted, he let his other hand skim across her lower back. "What is your name?" Why was it that he liked to touch her?

"M-Miori."

"Miori…by what magic do you command this feeling inside of me without calling upon your rosaries?"

Confused, she met his eyes again.  "My magic lies only within my rosaries...but perhaps what you first felt is responsible for what you are doing.  I cannot explain what you are feeling now my Lord."

Again, he considered what she said.  What he had first felt was strong and unwanted.  But it had been curiosity that led him to find her so quickly.  He wanted to know why he still wanted her, even after the spell war off. He still had no answers. "Why now do you sit here so quietly, after all this struggle?  I do not understand..." And there were quite a few things he didn't understand.  

"Forgive me..." Miori quickly pushed herself from his lap and bowed before him. "Your reaction unnerves and surprises me.  I expected to upset you, but I did not expect you to come after me so soon...and now...how you reacted without the rosaries…I must gather my wits."

"What was your purpose in doing this? Surely even a human would not unnecessarily risk their life..."

"You are my purpose...as for life...what is life now? So fragile in these times of war...demons will stop at nothing for jewel shards of the shikon no tama and once they have them, they wish only to kill."

"Shikon no tama..." He stared down at her, wishing she would find a way to cover her bare back as it was tempting him. "Are you a collector as well?"

"No...I have no use for that accursed jewel.   I despise it..."

"Then your purpose with me... is...."

            She sat up then and looked at him seriously, a small shy smile dancing across her lips. "As I said before, I am everything you never knew you wanted and needed."

Sesshoumaru stared deeply into her eyes, questioning her answer.  "Are you…Miori?" He rose to his feet, lifted her to hers as well. "Show me."

(-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-)

There you have it.  The story really is quite pointless.  But as I said, me and my friend were interested in seeing how Sesshoumaru would react to an attractive human female with apparently balls of steal.  I think had this really been him, she would have been dead already, but ya know. Fanfics are meant go to the fans way, right?  Review all ya want.  Flame me, whatever, I don't care.  I want your opinions.


	2. Author's Note

Thanks so much for the reviews but I am very sorry to disappoint you. I have no intention of adding another chapter or continuing the story. It was just something my friend and I worked on, this is as far as we got. I just wanted to see how it was recieved. I'm glad you guys like it. 


End file.
